


your smile is all i ever need

by Bitway



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr request, soft moment, tenma means a lot to her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: "I love your smile and how I can make you smile." - prompt
Relationships: Fran/Matsukaze Tenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	your smile is all i ever need

"I love your smile and how I can make you smile."

As the words leave her lips, she realizes just how cheesy it sounds. It makes the color in her cheeks rise, makes her want to turn her head and hide her embarrassment. But she meant every word.

For so long Fran wondered if she could ever bring a smile to another person's face. Her history was painted with destruction that would bring a frown to her own. The girl had good intentions, really, it just...wasn't the right way to go about it, she learned.

Making other people smile wasn't as hard as she thought. Some were a challenge, but she knew that she couldn't please everyone. But one person, one special person, she always sought a smile from. And being the cause of his smile? It was the best feeling in the world.

Tenma's smile was a radiant blessing. It felt like the sun was shining down on her, wrapping her in its ray's of warmth. Maybe she saw too much in it, maybe she was blinded by it- in a good way. Seeing him smile, even beforehand, would leave her with a fluttering feeling in her chest. Knowing that she was the reason behind it when he looked her way was enough to make her heart soar.

Her words finally hit him and he can't hide that growing smile. If it could grow any wider, it would. There's a light dust of pink that settles on his cheeks. His hand reaches out to hers, gently holding it and giving it a light squeeze. Fran lets out a breath she was holding, lets her shoulders fall.

"I love your smile too, Fran."

And just like that, she smiles too.


End file.
